The Chronicles of Draith: Reconstruction
by draith500
Summary: A young boy discovers the punishment for "investigating" a laboratory with high restriction technology lurking within. As a serious screw up, an anomoly known as a resonance-cascade sends Draith flying through reality to a place called Station Square...


_~The Chronicles of Draith~_

**RECONSTRUCTION**

by David Rafferty

Let me tell you a little story about a young boy who went on an adventure so child molesting, face twitching, strait-jacket wearing-ly insane that he just had to write about. However in the process of writing such a tale his a.d.d. kicked in, and he was further distracted from what he was doing. As a result what we came up with was a broken incomplete story. However several years later that same young boy now a thriving mature adult, found himself digging through his old stuff to discover that story he had begun to write so long ago. Obviously as he was re-reading it he had encountered several spelling errors and grammatical mistakes that were in dire need of correction. Now no longer suffering from his terrible case of a.d.d. he now suffers from an **intolerable** case of o.c.d. to complete things that are only partially complete. {Watch out EA, after this he's coming to finish up Mirror's edge and make it an ACTUAL full lengthened game.} Now here he is, no longer though a dark, hallow empty shell, but instead a charming young man in serious need of something to do... without further hesitation, i proudly present the announcement of... **The Chronicles of Draith: Reconstruction.**

Draith: I think that introduction was indeed a bit over the top but regardless yea its happening.

*Draith shuffles around the old story*

Draith: God im sorry to say this, but I was a cocky little bastard back in the day! I mean none of this is completely true, I seem to make myself out to be this bad ass with a vengeance but...

*Draith pauses and sets the script down slowly as if he just killed a roach with it*

Draith: Im sorry but its not true! I was an absolute ****ing Pansy! I freaked out during the resonance cascade!... so screw this, its time to tell you what REALLY happened... and I have Terrel here to help me out.

Terrel: I cant believe im here... everything feels so old and dusty now... like your mom's v-

Draith: seriously?... Can you honestly... bold facedly tell me you want the first thing you say to be a your momma joke?

Terrel: ooh... ah... yea, caught me their. Well its certainly nice to be back, and I tried telling you that all of the stuff you wrote was inacurate... It was kinda sad, like watching a George A Romero's depiction of World War 2. Naze zombies coming out of the trenches, fearcly eating on the flesh of the allies.

Draith:... Wait what? You lost me at zombie nazi's.

Terrel:... Basically all im trying to say is "yea it happened... but NOT like that."

Draith: Oh... yea agreed. So without all the cockiness and bullshit from before... please happily read... THE INTRODUCTION!... It isn't REALLY a chapter, but what the hey.

**Disclaimer:** To say that I own any of the Sega characters would be inaccurate. Infact to even say I own Draith would be inaccurate, as I do not have any copyright law binding agreement that states such a fantasy... ah... yea... you know you like how nicely I put that... eh?... Its like putting caviar on a PB&J Sandwich.

**New Mexico 2005** 9:32 A.M.

It was hot, that was a fact that could not be snuffed out by anyone. All of the students on that bright yellow bus were from Florida, the tropical hellish nightmare that is the south. However on this day in New Mexico, it was impossible to stay cool. The over weight teacher in the front seemed to be sweating rivers, while the two student in the fourth row on the right were also having issues. First, the one on the right, Terrel. He wore baggy black pants with loops and chains, and all sorts of neat things. He had big heavy boots and a black t-shirt to some band that escapes me at this moment. His hair was short, dark brown, and spiked a bit. At this time though, he was sweating and not saying a word. Same goes with the kid on the left, Draith. He wore a long sleeved dress shirt, a black one for that matter. Over that was a black vest neatly holding in an even blacker tie. His hair was also black, his nice dickies shared the same color as the rest. His shoes were neat shiny military brand, clearly he kept good care of them. His style at the time was... out of wack, but he really didn't care. His hair flipped out on the sides, and covered on part of his face rather well. He was the "emo style" before it was really around. However he was really regretting his clothing choice at the moment.

The bus soon came to a halt as the obese teacher slowly got up, and ordered the students to get off the bus in an orderly fashion. So naturally all of the children start shoving and pushing each other out of the way to get some damn air. All the hectic panicky rush of the students made Draith fall face first out of the door, catching himself only by his hands. He slowly got up and dusted himself off, while a few of the girls nearby chuckled and giggled at his little screw up. The hell did he care? Those bitches just laughed at him because they didn't understand him. Which was sad, he was easy to understand. Draith was a calm, happy person who enjoyed to just hang out and play video games. He wasn't some Chinese puzzle box that was foreign and mysterious, but all the kids treated him that way. All the kids was an over statement, more like just SOME of the kids. The rest didn't really pay attention and a smaller percentage were his friends. So here he was, standing in front of a huge research ffacility known as U.S.A.M.R.F. now saying "USAMRF!" fast enough sounds like your saying "YOU ZA SMERF!" however it stood for "The **U**nited **S**tates **A**nomoylous **M**aterials **R**esearch **F**acility"

Now all he had to do was get through the day without freaking out like a nerd when they brought out the anti matter particle buster...


End file.
